gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Benjen Stark
Benjen is back? So... yeah, the 5x10 Preview / "Previously On" leaked from the Austrian website for the show, and...: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1btOBSM9mrk Yup. Benjen is back. This is gonna be FUN. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:43, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Not necessarily the actor though...WTF?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? Why would they recast him? What makes you think he was recast anyway? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 01:21, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Coldhands, wrapped in a scarf, need not be played by the same actor, if unavailable.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:39, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hehehe. Good one. But, seriously, now, there is no Coldhands. And GRRM confirmed it wasn't Benjen anyway... the book does it too, by making it clear he's really old. So, aren't you excited about the actual news? Benjen is back! I wonder what his role will be. I guess he will have news equivalent to the Pink Letter (in that it triggers Jon Snow going berserk and the subsequent "For the Watch"), except it probably involves White Walkers and wildlings instead of the Boltons and Stannis. Or maybe there's a Pink Letter separately? I don't know, man. Jon's gotta send Sam away, speak to Davos, then the Pink Letter or something similar, and now Benjen's back? Is half the episode going to take place in Castle Black or what? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 02:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't want to start a whole thing here, but maybe this isn't the best place to be predicting future show events based on spoilers, even if you are trying to talk in obvious secret code. - Son Of Fire (talk) 02:59, June 14, 2015 (UTC) True enough. Got excited. I'll shut up now. Still. Benjen, exciting! And this comes from a totally legitimately obtained preview that Sky published; it's not a leak or anything. So that part we can discuss freely, I think. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 03:04, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Guess that's fair enough - it's more this pink letter and "for the watch" stuff that I will be trying to figure out until the episode drops! Not a huge deal but I've guessed too many things based on information I've read here, probably my own fault for looking! I do hope they get Joseph Mawle back, oh how I hate it when people get recast.- Son Of Fire (talk) 05:48, June 14, 2015 (UTC) To be fair, one of those is a fan term (e.g. Purple Wedding) not an in-universe term (e.g. Red Wedding), so you still won't know what it means after tonight, probably. The other, maybe, maybe not. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 16:34, June 14, 2015 (UTC) {Jon Snow} not Jon Snow now Just notifying anyone to edit this (I'm a new user so I can't) since Jon died. (Whether that be temporary or not remains to be seen, but for now...) FormAndVoid (talk) 22:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Unblock, please? Needs to be updated. Confirmed to appear in a flashback. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:20, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Glad he's back Just felt like saying. Lol. Shaneymike (talk) 16:17, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Resurrected, Undead, or neither? Is it clear what Benjen's fate is? I interpreted the dialogue in the past episode as he did not die, and the CotF simply stopped the magic that would turn him into a wight from ever happening to him, and at the same time, saving his life. However, I may be wrong. Has it been confirmed if he was resurrected and/or is "undead"? Reddyredcp (talk) 23:37, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Changing his status to "Undead" makes him sound like a wight, and is stupid. "Alive" or "Alive (resurrected)" is better, more professional and less confusing. Can anyone change?-- 12:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) The season 6 finale confirmed that he is dead so it should be changed from resurrected to undead. There are more types of undead than just wights, as we have seen with Robert Strong/Gregor Clegane, so it shouldn't sound stupid. BlueRoseRedDragon (talk) 08:26, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Status Changing his status to "Undead" makes him sound like a wight, and is stupid. "Alive" or "Alive (resurrected)" is better, more professional and less confusing. Can anyone change? To be fully honest all he said is he was stabbed, and his transformation stopped by the Children. In all fairness he never mentioned he died - it is unnecessary to refer to him as "Resurrected" or "Undead" - he still acts fully human, talks and thinks, he may be half a white walker or partly transforms, but let's not overcomplicate things and refer to him for what he is. Alive. I have implemented these changes, if anyone disagrees let's try and reach an agreement before entering revert wars. Please Thank you--EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 13:03, June 28, 2016 (UTC) It's not stupid, it's what he is. His conversation with Bran and Meera in 6x10 confirmed that he is indeed dead so his status should not say that he's resurrected. BlueRoseRedDragon (talk) 08:28, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Bro, you joined like three days ago, don't just barge in and try to take charge. Dead people don't speak.--EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 15:53, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Current Status Is anybody able to unlock this page since Benjen now appears in 8 episodes and he has played his role in Season 7? I was just about to comment the same thing. It's been over a week now. Mysterious Editor (talk) 11:40, August 29, 2017 (UTC) The protection has been lowered so all registered users can now edit this page. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:31, August 29, 2017 (UTC)